Naruto rapes Sakura - rape one shot
by CornerCat
Summary: Sakura, tired from a full day of training with the other members of squad 7, collapses on her bed only to find herself in a troublesome situation


Sakura stands in her washroom, looking at the mirror. Her eyes are weary, her hair still as straight as ever. She's tore down to her underclothes, too tired to change.

She turns back and walks out to her bedroom. Her apartment is small, and if it didn't go in a circle then she could run across it in about a dozen strides.

A long day of training has it's effects, and she quickly collapses onto her bed in her underclothes.

A bright light wakes her up, shining over her eyes. *Must be morning...* Sakura tries to stretch out her arms, only for them to be stuck behind her back. A cold metal holds her wrists together, and similar bonds hold her ancles apart. She opens her eyes.

The surface she's on is her bed, and she finds herself still in her own apartment room. Sakura lifts her head, trying to see who ever did this before her nervousness took over.

To her surprise, she's completely nude. Her genin headband sits on her side table, with her pouch of ninja tools. Her legs are tied to the posts of her bed, kept by handcuffs.

*Maybe I can get my ninja tools!* Sakura lifts her back and tries to move her arms out from under her but they wouldn't move. She looks up and sees the ropes keeping her arms in place. *Damit*

Someone opens the bedroom door, more light streaming in. Sakura quickly shuts her eyes, hoping to trick them into thinking she's still asleep. "I know you're awake Sakura-chan." Her captor speaks, his voice quite familier.

Her eyes shoot open. "Naruto?" She squirms in the chains and ropes. "Come help me!"

Naruto enters the room, closing and locking the door behind himself. He turns back to her, grinning. "N-naruto?" Sakura pulls against the bonds.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan." He walks over to the bed. "I'll take good care of you." Naruto walks around to the side of the bed, surveying her naked body. "You're very beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me that" Sakura growls. Still he ignored her, running his hands up to her stomach. His hands are warm, and she hates that. "Get you're hands off me!"

Naruto processes to run his hands up to her chest, resting his hands just under her breasts. *He...he won't really will he?*

He pokes at her, teasing her sensitive skin. "Mm!" Sakura groans in discomfort. "Stop it!"

"It's too late for that, Sakura-chan." Naruto cups her breasts in his hands, and messages into her nipples with his thumbs. "No!" She thrashes around, trying somehow to stop him.

He only continues, leaning down and licking one of her nipples. He climbes onto the bed, right over her. His errection pokes her bare pussy and she feels it. He lays over her and resumes playing with her.

Even if she hates it, Sakura's overhorimonic body sucks it all in. She clenches the sheets underneath her, willing her body to hate it. Still, it would not.

Naruto draws a long lick over her now hard nipple, rubbing over other one with his thumb. "Your breasts are so wonderful Sakura-chan" He smiles as he swaps his tougne to the other one.

He quickly finishes with that one and climbs off the bed. Sakura breathes relief before she realizes he's taking off his clothes. "N-naruto? What are you doing?"

"Just calm down Sakura-chan" Naruto sheds his clothes and let them fall to the floor before returning to the bed.

He climbes onto her stomach, his errect penis pointing at her face. "Naruto please!" Sakura squirms underneath him to no avail.

Naruto gathers her breasts in his hands and squishes them around his penis. He starts rocking his hips, sliding the big cock in and out through the soft sensitive skin.

*It's so warm!* Sakura tries to lift her legs but they catch on the chain. His penis comes nearer to her face, its erodic smell making her struggle between enjoyment and hate.

"Open up." Naruto commands, pushing his penis to press against her lips. "M-m" She shakes her head, not taking the chance of opening her mouth.

He turns away from her, reaching to her lower body. *What is h-* "Ah!" Sakura moans as Naruto's fingers slide into her pussy. "You're pretty wet, slutty girl." His fingers pry apart her virgin cunt, rubbing blissfully. Luckily for her, he doesn't press to far in.

Naruto takes the sudden oppertunity and shoves his cock into her face. Her mouth closes around his penis, too late to stop him. "That feels nice Sakrua-Chan." He grins above me. Her eyes go wide.

It gives a strong taste, sour in Sakura's mind but in reality it's sweet and delicious. It rubs back and forth inside her mouth, and as she tries to move her tougne out of the way.

"Mm!" Sakura murmurs loudly in discomfort, eyes scrunching up in frustration.

"I know it tastes nice Sakura-chan." Naruto smiles knowingly from above, pulling his fingers out of her pussy. His hips speed up, thrusting his penis into the back of her mouth.

It activates her gag reflex, covering his penis in saliva and only making it slide faster. "Oh yes Sakura-chan..."

After a few moments Naruto speeds up even more. "I'm cumming!" His hands tighten around her arms, a devious grin on his face.

"Mhm!" Sakura yells around the large object in her mouth, shaking her head slightly from side to side.

The vibrations of her voice push his orgasm over the edge and his penis stiffens.

Naruto's sweet liquid floods her mouth, spraying her. It tastes like candy, stronger than just the taste of his cock.

He keeps his penis blocking her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. "Come on Sakura-chan, eat it." He pats her head, stroking her hair.

Sakura's eyes scrunch up as she forces herself to swallow the disgusting but delicious cum. She gulps it down and only when she does, Naruto pulls his cock out of her mouth.

She gasps for air as he dismounts, her small nose not able to supply her with enough air. Naruro climbs off her chest and onto the floor. His hand trials down her body as he walks down the bed to her lower body. "Naruto please!"

Ignoring her, he walks around the end of the bed and bends down to observe her pussy which is being forced open. "You have a very nice pussy Sakura-chan!" He exclaims, climbing into the bed.

Naruto's hands start at her ancles and slide down her thights towards her center. His right hand makes it first and nudges her clit while he pulls himself closer.

Sakura groans as he touches her, straining not to give a hint of the true pleasure she feels. "S-stop it!"

"It's too late, dear." She feels even more defeated as the word flows off his tougne. His hands leave her clit and focus on the main course of the meal. They pry open her vagina lips as he takes a good look.

Sakura squirms under Naruto's touch, and he sends a finger forward. It grazes a rough circle around her lips before going inwards. He pokes her lightly, and watches the torture take effect.

The sudden give and take of pleasure weakens her body, her will almost giving way. Naruto repeats it and she moans without restraint. "You..."

He leans forward and presses his nose into her clit before dragging downwards. His tougne flicks out, drawing a long slow lick from top to bottom.

Sakura shudders under his blissful touch, and he notices. Naruto's next lick takes it's way into her pussy, following the path his fingers had made earlier. "You taste so nice Sakura-chan!" He withdraws his tougne only to plunge it back in.

"Ah!" She moans, and he quickly pulls out his finger again. He sits up, shuffling forward towards her. His hands take their places on her thighs, keeping her still.

"N-n-no! Stop!" She squeals once she realizes what Naruto's doing. Sakura's body shakes but he holds her still, aligning his penis with her vagina. "Hold still slut!" He says in a voice more filled with lust than the past commands.

The penis head touches her entrance, even just the tap making her moan. His thumb brushes her pussy lips, pulling it open and allowing him entery to her cunt. "S-stop!"

Naruto pries apart her lips and slowly digs his cock an inch into her. Sakrua moans again, pulling strongly again her bonds. "I-I'm still a vergin!" Her body pulls against his grip but he holds firmly. "Then I'll take your virginity!" He grins victoriously.

"No!" Sakura groans, her volume increasing as he pushes deeper into her. "Damn you're tight!" Her cunt feels as though it's ripping, a dull thudding pain begining inside her.

"P-please!" Naruto pushes deeper still, his smile transformed into a devious grin. His penis inches forward, prying her open. She screams, purely of frustration. "Too late Sakura-chan!"

He suddenly slams into her, quickly forcing open more of her cunt. "Ah!" Sakura shouts in surprise and pain, her eyes widened. Her body jerks once before stopping, her heavy breathing being the dominant sound. Luckily, Naruto decides to wait and let the feeling ease in.

His huge cock isn't even all the way in, and yet it nearly fills her all up. Her womb is just out of reach, but he knows he has to ease his way into there. Naruto slowly pulls back a few inches, only to slam back into her.

Sakura moans, unable to hold in the sign of pleasure to the blissfully new feeling. "I..." He repeats the action and she moans again, cutting off her retort.

Naruto laughs. "You'll enjoy this, belive it." He starts moving his hips, climbing up and over her legs. The slow movement allows him to crawl up onto her, releasing her hips as he goes. His hands reposition on her armpits, his body balancing on his elbows and feet.

With his legs now on top of her's, Naruto can thrust even deeper. The speed of his thrusts increese as his hands close around her breasts. "Get! Off!" Sakura squirms.

"No way!" He leans down and licks an erect nipple, watching as she fights her natural ambitions. His penis starts to rip deeper into her insides, allowed in by the newer vantage point.

Naruto worked in a couple more inches of his cock, pushing Sakura closer to giving way. His penis touches the very tip of her womb and she slightly shifts her waist around in discomfort.

He quickly withdraws and slams her again, loose skin slapping against each other. The sound gradually fills the room, Sakura's moans competing with it. "S-s-stop it..." She says weakly.

"You're cumming already?" Naruto grins and licks her other breast. "I will too!"

"No!" Sakura shouts, her head pushing back into the bed sheets as he teases her with his tongue. The thrusts speed up, widening her cunt. Her liquid begins to leak through, only making the experience more pleasurable.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto announces, his final thrust digging deep up near her womb. Sakura has just enough time to shout before his thick seed floods her insides. "Stooop..." Her voice dies through the shout, her eyes rolling up.

He releases her breasts, but keeps his penis jamming her pussy. The cum is swallowed up by her womb, more and more until he can pull out his cock without having a flood.

Sakura's body goes limp, her eyes wide. Her legs lay awkwardly, open but bent. "You...?" She squeaks out, sounding delirious. Naruto walks around the side of the bed, his errection quickly returning. "That was excellent."

Her face expression is a confusing bunch of emotions, and she turns away from him. "No..."

Naruto picks up his clothes and pulls them on. He leaves the room and returns with a cup. "Drink." Sakura looks up at him, the drink, and then looks away.

"Drink it or I'll coat my dick in it and force it down your throat."

Sakura regrettingly pulls her head up and allows him to pour the obviously drugged liquid down her throat.

Naruto placed the cup on her side table. "Good night Sakura-chan." He stood by the bed as the drugs affects overtook her will to stay awake. Her head fell, limbs laying awkwardly.

Finally, her eyes closed with only darkness to follow. Faintly, she could feel her arms and legs being unbound. The last thing she can feel on her physical body is a light press over her mouth.


End file.
